


Now Is The Start

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first date with Amanda, Kurt tries to determine the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet for the "ice cream" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community. It takes place directly after Episode 2.13, "Shadow Dance," and requires canon knowledge up through that point.
> 
> The title is taken from the song of the same name, by A Fine Frenzy.

“I’m sorry that I disappeared after the dance,” Kurt said as the elevator moved from the Danger Room to the rest of the house.

“That’s perfectly all right, Kurt,” Professor Xavier replied. “You responded when I made contact, as I recall.”

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t have left you hanging.” Kurt had received the telepathic message when he and Amanda were trading bites of ice cream. She had looked like she wanted to ask what was happening, but had apparently thought better of it.

“I knew that you were making sure that your date got home safely. Is she quite all right?”

“She’s fine.” Kurt suddenly found it very difficult to look the professor in the eye. “I got us both out of danger very quickly.”

“I’m sure that you did,” Xavier said smoothly. “It is, after all, a gift of yours.”

Yesterday evening had been so perfect – if one ignored the monsters arriving from another dimension to terrorize the school dance – that Kurt hadn’t even thought of what the other X-Men might think of his using his “gift” in front of a human classmate. “I promise that Amanda won’t tell anybody,” he said. “She knows how important it is for us to keep our powers hidden.”

“Kurt, you’re not in any trouble,” Xavier assured him. The elevator doors opened, and they continued down the hall. “On the contrary, you overcame your fears about teleportation, and you probably saved this young lady’s life. You’re very lucky to have her in yours.”

That sounded promising, but Kurt almost didn’t want to ask the question that had hovered in his mind for most of the day. “Are you going to have to wipe her memory?” For a terrifying minute, he suspected that the answer would be _yes_ , or even _I already have._

“I think not,” Xavier said. “I must always consider the safety and anonymity of all my students, of course, but I also recognize that I must allow you to live your own lives.” He glanced up at Kurt. “I also recognize how important it is for you, in particular, to be accepted for what you are. If you can vouch for Miss Sefton, I’m happy to let her keep her knowledge of your true nature, and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Of course I can vouch for her,” Kurt told him. “I really appreciate that, Professor. I’m sure that she’ll feel the same way.”


End file.
